Wrestler Boy
by NY BrAt 007
Summary: *2nd and LASt chapter posted -- Done!* Someone proves to Matt that he is better off with what he has now, as opposed to then. (Sry if it's confusing, it's a really easy concept!)
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anyone or anything.  I work tirelessly at my job to make the money that I do (even though my mom buys me anything) so don't ask for anything – well, I guess there's no harm in asking, just don't expect anything….. I'm so tired.  *Brightens up* Christian won his last two matches on Velocity by cheating – that's not a bad thing, that's – a good thing! *Smiles brightly* The song is by Avril Lavigne and it's called "Skater Boy"

~*1996*~

**{He was a boy, she was a girl/ Can I make it any more obvious?/ He was a punk, she did ballet/ what more can I say?}**

Holly DeVries looked up from the conversation she'd been having with her friends and caught eyes with the guy that was staring at her from across the cafeteria.  The guy with the dark, curly brown hair he always wore pulled back in a ponytail and silver dog tag necklace he always wore around his neck, over the loose-fitting, normally gray, old rock band t-shirts.  And yes, the same guy who sat with the boy with the light green dyed hair.

"Oh."  One of her friends, Brittany, started.  "Holly, we heard about your next fashion shoot.  We're all so excited for you."  She gushed.

Holly smiled broadly and began telling her small group of friends all about it.

~^*^~

"She's so.  I don't know."  Matt Hardy said, leaning back in his chair.

"Full of herself?"  His brother Jeff, supplied, grabbing a handful of chips from the bag.  He scrunched up his face in mock concentration.  "Conceited, arrogant, what words am I forgetting now?"

Matt grinned.  "Beautiful, intelligent, breath-taking?"

"Oh gag me."  Jeff answered, rolling his eyes.  "Blah Matt.  That's all I have to say is blah."

"You don't think that Holly would ever go out with me?"  Matt asked, so seriously that Jeff almost burst out laughing.

"No."  Jeff said simply.  "Honestly, I doubt that Holly even knows your name."

Matt got up from his seat and glanced down at Jeff furtively.  "Well, I'm just going to have to prove you wrong."  He said over his shoulder as he began walking to her table.

"That poor, poor guy."  Jeff muttered, adjusting the cuff that was around his wrist.  He didn't look up, not wanting to see Matt get rejected for the millionth time.

**{He wanted her, she'd never tell/ Secretly she wanted him as well/ But all of her friends stuck up their nose/ They had a problem with his baggy clothes}**

"Uh-oh Holly, don't look now."  Jamie hissed.  "Major dork alert heading your way."

The table fell silent as Matt approached and he dug his hands into his pockets nervously.  "Hey Holly."

She had to keep the grin off her face, seeing the looks her friends were giving him behind his back.  "Hi.  Matt, is it?"

He nodded.  "Yeah, I just wanted to ask you something."  He looked at her friends expectantly.

"Go for it."  She said, with about as much disinterest as she could muster.  "What did you need to ask me?"

Matt cleared his throat and forced himself not to look over to where Jeff was hiding behind a wrestling magazine.  "I, um, just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies this Friday night or something."

Holly stared at him and swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat as her friends were snickering, making Matt look that much more uncomfortable.  "I think that I'm busy on Friday."

"Saturday, then?"

"I'm going to be busy for a while."  She responded evenly, looking down so she wouldn't see the blush creeping up his cheeks or the embarrassed look on his face.  He mumbled something and walked back quickly to the table, where Jeff was looking at him sympathetically.

**{He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy/ He wasn't good enough for her/ She had a pretty face but her head was up in space/ She needed to come back down to earth}**

"I'd just forget about it."  Jeff supplied that night as the two brothers were watching TV.  He stretched out over the entire length of the loveseat and folded his hands behind his head.  "You know you'd be a lot happier."  Matt didn't say anything, so he pressed on.  "Besides, we have to start thinking about the illustrious wrestling career that's ahead of us."

Their mom cleared her throat from behind the newspaper she was reading and Jeff grinned.  "I mean sports career.  My mistake Mom."

She turned the page and didn't see Matt raise his eyebrows and give Jeff a thumbs up.

There is a second part to this and it should be up by tomorrow (today being Saturday night).  Please R&R!!  And I know that sounds so cliché, but I really like when I get positive feedback!  Well, not necessarily always positive, but whatever! Enjoy!


	2. Sometime down the line

I don't own anyone or anything.  I work tirelessly at my job to make the money that I do (even though my mom buys me anything) so don't ask for anything – well, I guess there's no harm in asking, just don't expect anything….. I'm so tired.  *Brightens up* Christian actually has a match at a Pay-Per-View, how exciting is that?? LoL.  The song is still by Avril Lavigne and it's still "Complicated"

~*2001*~

**{Five years from now, she sits at home/ Feeding the baby/ She's all alone/ She turns on TV/ And guess who she sees/ Skater boy rockin' up MTV}******

****

Holly glanced up from painting her toenails as the phone rang and she reached over and picked it up, balancing it between her chin and shoulder.  "Hello?"

"Turn it to TNN."  Jamie said hurriedly.  "Now."

Surprised by her friend's eagerness, Holly picked up the remote and changed it to TNN.  And she had to blink a couple of times to fully let the image sink in.

It was Matt Hardy.  Her supposed to be Matt Hardy, standing on the outside of the ring, waiting to get tapped in by, whoa, that couldn't be the Matt and Jeff that she had gone to school with.

"So, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"  Jamie asked, after watching them beat the two long haired blondes.

"Yeah."  Holly answered numbly.  "Unfortunately yes.  I see what you're seeing."

"I always knew that you shouldn't have turned him down."  Jamie said briskly.  "I mean, look at him now; all buff and tan and hunky.  Damn that boy looks good."

Holly looked at the phone in disgust before she dropped it back down on the table as she hung up.

**{She calls up her friends, they already now/ And they've all got tickets to see his show/ She tags along and stands in the crowd/ Looks up at the man that she turned down}**

After that one episode of RAW, Holly became an avid WWF viewer, even (unknown to her friends) buying the monthly Pay-Per-View specials.  She followed the Hardy Boyz closely and she bought the magazines and action figures, and even a t-shirt or two.  She never missed an episode, so when she learned that RAW was going to be taping in the Sacramento area, she was ecstatic.  It took a lot of persuading to get her friends to come along, but it was all worth it because she was going to be sitting a mere twelve rows away from her Matt Hardy.  Yes, just short of being obsessive, he was still referred to as being hers, and hers alone.

The night of the RAW taping, Holly took that much extra time to get ready and when the Hardys came out, she jumped out of her seat and started screaming along with the rest of their fans.

It also happened to be the RAW where they kissed for the first time, announcing their couple status to the whole world, or at least anybody who cared.  They, Matt Hardy and their manager Lita.

Holly saw this and sat back down in her seat, knowing that she had lost probably what would have been the best thing in her life.

**{He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy/ He wasn't good enough for her/ Now he's a superstar/ Slammin' on his guitar/ Does your pretty face see what he's worth?}******

"Great match Bro!"  Jeff exclaimed, giving his brother a high five.

"Yeah, I know."  Matt responded lightly.  "Hey, did you see who was in the audience tonight?"

"A lot of people that watched us kick Edge and Christian's asses?"  Jeff smirked as he covered his bleach blonde hair with a baseball cap.

Matt cracked a smile.  "Besides them.  I think I saw Holly."  He was met by a blank stare coming from Jeff's direction.  "Remember that chick from high school?"

Jeff nodded slowly.  "Yeah, so.  She was the one that turned you down and look what you got now."  He added matter-of-factly, gesturing to Amy, who had just entered their locker room with suitcase in hand.

"Ready to go?"  She asked happily, looking back and forth between the two brothers.

"Yeah, I just need to grab something from the medics room."  Matt said quickly, getting up and leaving the room.

"Is he alright?"  Amy asked Jeff, who was inspecting a tube of red hair dye.

Jeff nodded almost instantly and motioned for her to sit down next to him.  "Yeah, I guess he just saw this girl in the audience that he used to have a super huge crush on in high school."  Amy looked at him questioningly and he went on.  "He asked her out and I guess he didn't look or act right for her because she turned him down."

"Oh wow, what a bitch!"  Amy said truthfully.  She looked up suddenly with a smile.  "Her loss."  She added simply with a shrug of her shoulders.

**{Sorry girl but you missed out/ Well tough luck that boy's mine now/ We are more than just good friends/ This is how the story ends/ Too bad that you couldn't see/ See the man that boy could be/ There is more than meets the eye/ I see the soul that is inside}******

"And coming to the ring from Cameron, North Carolina, being accompanied by Lita, Matt and Jeff, the Hardy Boyz!"

The crowd cheered as the three team members stood at the top of the ramp together, taking in the fact that nearly everyone there was taking a picture.

Lita smiled happily as she stood in between the two brothers with her arms raised.

**{He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl/ Can I make it any more obvious?/ We are in love, haven't you heard?/ How we rock each other's world}******

Matt rested his arm around Amy's shoulders as they began walking towards the rental car.  "You know."  He started after a couple moments of walking in silence.  "This is gonna sound corny as all hell, but I'm glad that the writers finally brightened up and put us together."  They both looked up as Jeff raced ahead of them.  "Well, all three of us I suppose."

"That's not corny."  Amy said, taking his hand.

"It isn't?"  Matt asked.  "Really?"

She smiled.  "Yes really.  In fact, I think that's one of the sweetest things anybody has ever told me."

Matt nodded his head firmly.  "Good, as long as it didn't come out sounding like something from a Hallmark card."

They were getting closer to the car and Amy turned to him.  "I love you Matt."

Matt stopped abruptly and looked down at her and the anxious expression on her face.

"Did I say something wrong?"  She asked nervously.

He laughed.  "No.  No, not at all."  She instantly looked relieved.  "I love you too Amy."

"You guys honestly make me want to gag."  Jeff said, watching from where he sat on the hood of the car.  "Can we get going?  I'm hungry."

"Remember how I said I'm glad the three of us were put together?"  Matt asked and both Amy and Jeff nodded.  Matt stared pointedly at Jeff.  "Well, I lied."

{I'm with the skater boy, you said see ya later boy/ I'll be backstage after the show/ I'll be at his studio/ Singing the song we wrote/ About a girl he used to know}

Please Read & Review!  I get a kick out of other people liking the stuff that I write.  But that's not a bad thing, is it???  Don't be afraid to read any of my other stories (wink wink) LoL.  Hope you liked it!


End file.
